Transformers Bloopers
by nobleboivin
Summary: A series of possible bloopers both on and off screen. Conbines all universes. Rated t for jokes inspired by family guy
1. Chapter 1

Transformers Bloopers

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers as much as I'd like to.

* * *

(2007 Movie)  
The Autobots wait outside of Sam's house. Everyone suddenly hears a yelp.  
"What was that?" Ratchet asks  
"I don't know." Ironhide answers  
"Uh Hide you might want to lift up your foot because it's bleeding red." Bumblebee gulps  
Ironhide lifts up his foot. They hear a plop. Ironhide shudders in horror. He wretches energon and sobs. Ironhide scrapes the dead dog off his foot as he cries. He pushes Mojo's remains under the house as he sobs.

(Prime)  
Airachnid goes to lunge at Soundwave but he jumps out of the way which causes Airachnid to land on her face.  
"Sorry. I'm not ready. I have to poop and its distracting."

(Revenge of the Fallen)  
"My master!" Igor exclaims and hugs Megatron's leg "My precious. Igor's precious." He says as he strokes Megatron's leg  
"Cut" Megatron shouts  
Seconds later...  
Laserbeak goes to shoot a vulture but instead crashes into a tree, skids along the ground and slams into Soundwave.

(2007)  
Megatron begins to unfreeze and suddenlly lets out a long fart. Everyone groans in disgust.  
"Sorry. So sorry. Its been building up for a while." Megatron says  
He continues to fart.  
"Again my humblest apologies." Megatron sighs

(Animated)  
"Grimlock I need you to break Meltdown out of jail." Blackarachnia says  
"I don't wanna." Grimlock whines  
"Pleasae for me."  
"No. Me Grimlock tired."  
"Cutie Pie?"  
Grimlock curls around Blackarachnia and sucks on his tail as he goes to sleep

* * *

Let me know if you think I should continue


	2. Chapter 2

Transformers Bloopers

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers as much as I'd like to.

A/N: Thank you for your kind reveiws

* * *

(G1)  
The Decepticons stagger after getting plastered on real energon. Not the fake stuff the director has been giving them.  
"All hail...what's my line wave?" Megatron asks  
"All um... cheesy poofs?" Soundwave answers  
"Right. All hail Cheesy Poofs."  
"Here here." Starscream shouts

(Prime)  
Airachnid tunnels underground. Arcee gets ready for a suprise attack. She waits.  
"Air your supposed to jump me." Arcee shouts  
"Um Cee we have a situation." Airachnid says  
"Whats wrong."  
"I'm stuck and I think my meds are wearing off. I think I'm going to have a panic attack."  
"Oh frag."  
Arcee rushes to the hole.

(Beast Wars)  
The Predacons get hit with the transmetal surge causing Terroasur and Scorponock to fall into the lava pit. Blackarachnia runs onto the set with a three year old sparkling.  
She looks into the lava pit.  
"Uh oh. Daddy just jumped into the lava pit." Blackarachnia gulps

(Armada)  
Megatron, empowered by Unicron reaches a monstrous size. Starscream suddenlly flies around Megatron.  
"Starscream don't fly near his aft!" Optimus shouts  
To late. As Megatron lets out a fresh one Starscream's thrusters ignite the fumes causing an explosion.

(Prime)  
Miko takes an axe to Soundwave's tentacle. Soundwave lets out a cry in pain. He crouches and starts to cry.  
"Um wave I'm sorry I didn't mean to swing so hard." Miko asks as she goes to comfort him  
"Roar!" Soundwave shouts  
Miko screams and throws the axe. Soundwave falls over laughing.  
"That's not funny Wave." Miko shouts

(BW)  
Tarantulus walks up to Cheetor who is caught in Tarantulus's web.  
"I'm going to have fun draining you dry." Trantulus snickers.  
"Um aren't we supposed to go to dinner then make out before you move to second and third base?" Cheetor asks  
Tarantulus falls over laughing  
"What? I'm only asking." Cheetor wonders  
He hears everyone laughing

(BM)  
Noble snarls and launches a fireball at a vehicon. He transforms but instead of attacking the vehicons he lets out a whine.  
"Um Noble." Optimus asks  
Noble exclaims with releif.  
"Oh shoot I forgot to take him out earlier." Nightscream sighs

(Animated)  
"WEEEEEWEWEWEEEEEEEEE" Sari exclaims as she rides in Bumblebee's cab  
"Um Sari line."  
"Come on Bee faster."  
"Sari."  
"Faster."  
Sari inserts her key.  
"Sari don't." Bumblebee shouts

(1980's Movie)  
Unicron screams as one of his eyes is blasted out. He sits on Cybertron.  
"Ahhh, oww, owie, oh that hurts." Unicron says  
He seethes and exhales in pain while grabbing his knee.

(RID)  
Skybite stops at the toll booth for the subway.  
"Good day sir. I'd like to pass." Skybite says  
"Uh aren't you just suppose to fly over."  
"Really because the sign says to please pay."  
"Bub you have a part."  
"I'm I'm trying to do my part but that sign clearly says that I have to pay two dollars to pass."  
"You don't have to pay just go right ahead."  
"Well that certainlly isn't fair kind sir."  
"Its totally fine. Just go."  
"I will not sir untill I have paid. I may be a Predacon but I have honorable morals. To pass without proper payment is just wrong now were did I leave my change purse."  
"I'll pay it. Your wasting film time!"  
"Don't take that tone with me sir. I am trying to be polite."  
"And I'm trying to say get the hell out of my face you over grown tuna."  
"Tuna! Tuna! Why you pompous rude guardsman. I think I am a fine specimen of my class and breed. I may not be the best looking but I'm good enough. I shall report this to your superiors at once so have a not so good daysir!"  
"So are you going to go by or what."  
"Of course here's 2.50."

* * *

Thank you for reading and as always please reveiw.


End file.
